The Heart
by Unsugar
Summary: Sasuke is facing a traumatizing experience… Impossible!pair. ?xSasuke


**Title:** The Heart

**Author:** Faker of Innocence (miraraykai88 at yahoo dot com dot my)

**Summary: **Sasuke is facing a traumatizing experience…

**A/N:** This is something that my friend suggested. We were talking abut this chapter when the idea clicked in! Enjoy!

**Warning:** Shonen-ai, impossible pairing, beware!

**Disclaimer:** Even after the manga finished, I can never, ever own it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Give me back my heart."

A voice behind him made the 15-year-old Sarutobi Sasuke turned around, only to stand face to face with the owner's middle part of the body. Looking up, his golden eyes widened in shock and horror as he recognized who the person was.

"You…! You're supposed to be dead! How come you're still here?"

A smirk came upon the other's face. "Me? Dead? You, as well as I do, know that I'm not going to die that easily in such a pathetic way, aren't you?" Moving closer to the young ninja, the other seemed to be delighted to see him moving backwards from him.

"But that is not what is important right now. What is important right now is that I want back the heart. _That_ heart," as he said this, he walked closer and closer to the other. "You're the one who held it the last time, and I'm very sure about it."

Sasuke didn't know what the former Red King wanted from him, but the Jyuuyuushi knew better than to be fooled by him. "You, as well as I do, also know that you yourself had taken that freaking heart from me and died soon after that."

Of course, he was also aware that the first Red Cross Knight was moving closer and closer to him with every word he said.

"Oh, did I really? You mean to say I already took the heart from you?"

"Yes, you did!"

"Then, what is that you're holding in your hand?" Kyouichirou asked, pointing at Sasuke's right hand.

"My hand?" the silver-haired youth looked down to his hand, only to be taken aback as he realized what he had been holding all along.

There in his hand and still beating was the cross-tattooed heart, red from the blood circulating in it.

"How come…" he did not have the chance to finish his sentence when a hand suddenly grabbed his right wrist.

Holding the youth's hand close to him, the former Red King looked down at the still beating organ and then to Sasuke.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my heart, Sasuke-kun. Can you guess why is it still beating after all these years?" he asked, his free hand took the heart from the petrified Jyuuyuushi.

"… No, I don't know," was Sasuke's short answer. He was too shocked to say anything else.

As Sasuke watched him put the heart back into his chest, he pulled the boy towards him by tugging at the wrist he was still holding

"Why, Sasuke-kun, you must know!" the former Red King exclaimed, "Because **_you_** are the reason why it is still beating."

Nothing could suppress Sasuke's shock at the former king's proclamation.

"Wha… what do you mean!"

Using his now free hand which was previously holding the heart, he pressed their body closer together.

"Of course, I have realized it for quite some time now. The image of you holding my heart has been in my mind, . And because of that, you have captured my heart too."

"I don't want to capture anyone's heart, especially someone with a freaking retarded mind like you!"

"Well, you can't stop it, since I myself let my heart be captured by your… cuteness," the former Red King chuckled, looking at Sasuke for a reaction to his choice of words.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" First Yukimura, and now the former Red King? Oh how he hated that word!

"But Sasuke-kun, my definition of 'cute' is different from yours," Kyouichirou informed the Jyuuyuushi, before bringing his lips down to Sasuke's neck to slowly kiss the nape.

"What… what the hell are you doing!" Sasuke tried to pull back from the first Red Cross Knight, but failed miserably.

"If my definition of 'cute' is something adorable with big sparkly eyes, then you are mistaken," the former Red King explained, while continuing his assault on Sasuke's neck. "MY definition of 'cute' is something, or should I say _someone_, who is young and seems to be inexperienced, but is capable of killing and drawing blood from his prey without a flash of emotion on his face apart from pure excitement of doing that."

"And what trait do I have to fit in your definition?" the young ninja asked, irritated with the Mibu's ministrations, but still failed to escape.

"You're everything! You're young, seemingly inexperienced but you are totally capable of killing someone in a flash!" the former Red King said.

"And do you know what I do with people whom I see as 'cute'?" He whispered into the youth's ear, licking it at the same moment when his hand slipped under Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke's golden eyes widened at his words. Before he could say 'how', he was pushed down to the ground with the older man straddling him. Seeing something in the man's eyes, Sasuke felt pure terror for the first time of his life; he was scared of what the other would do to him.

"…. N… No…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"NO!"

As he opened his eyes that he did not remember of closing, he saw the ceiling of his room - the Sanada household at Mount Kudoyama.

"I'm at home? But what happened just now…" Looking to his side which led to the window, he noticed that he was at home. He could not help but feel relieved.

"It's just a dream…"

Getting up to remove the blanket, he suddenly realized that there was someone else under the blanket with him. Said someone's arm was heavy on his waist.

"Who…" Looking down, he saw the sleepy face of his master who was awakened by his scream just now.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Yukimura greeted him casually, smiling as if it was normal for him to be sleeping in the same futon with his youngest subordinate.

"… What are you doing here, in MY room, Yukimura?"

"I came to look at you last night, but you have already fallen asleep. I did not want to disturb you, but…"

"But?" Sasuke asked, almost dreading the answer from his master.

"You're just TOOOO cute that I just have to sleep with you!"

Sasuke was at lost for words at his master's cheerful answer. He was irritated by a lot of things. First, he had a nightmare that will probably traumatize him so bad that he would not be able to let his gold eyes change to red as much as he wants to. Then, he woke up only to find his master in HIS room, hugging him while he was sleeping thus causing the nightmare to occur in the first place.

But one word from Yukimura's mouth really ticked him off.

"You… YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING MASTER!" Sasuke punched the totally-oblivious guy out of the window. "You're the reason why I have the stupid nightmare last night! Can you just stop calling me CUTE!"

"Yukimura-sama! Sasuke, how could you do that to your own master!"

"Saizou? What are you doing here in my room this early in the morning?"

Saizou was just one second late to realize that he was not supposed to say anything while facing an angry, still-sleepy Sasuke, especially after sneaking into his room to peek on him and Yukimura.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"What's that noise?" Kamanosuke asked as he heard a distant cry for help.

"It's either Sasuke has just found out about Saizou sneaking into his room or Saizou let himself be caught," Jinpachi answered nonchalantly while waiting for Kosuke to serve the breakfast.

"Should we help him?" Kakei asked although he knew what the answer will be.

"Nah, he can take care of himself," the Miyoshi twins replied. "If he can't take care of himself, he had actually died a long time ago."

"I'm actually more worried about Yukimura-sama. It seems that Sasuke-kun had thrown him out of the window, again," Unno walked in while nodding a 'Good Morning' to the rest of the occupants of the kitchen.

"And since Sasuke will not be here for breakfast as he will be trying to get some quiet, undisturbed sleep, I think I better get a late breakfast ready for him when he wakes up. He'll need it," Kosuke said, thinking of what to prepare for Sasuke's late breakfast.

It was either the Jyuuyuushi knew each other a lot or this kind of events has happened a lot before.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So, what do you think? Please, do review and I'll be a happy girl!

Lots of love to Angelique Starlight (Angel) AKA my nee-chan for willing to beta-read this fic!

Thank you for reading!

F.o.I


End file.
